live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Desperate Housewives (2004)
Desperate Housewives is an American mystery comedy-drama television series created by Marc Cherry and produced by ABC Studios and Cherry Productions. The series aired on ABC between October 3, 2004 and May 13, 2012, consisting of 180 episodes. Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite *Vanessa Williams - Renee Perry *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo *Mark Moses - Paul Young *Cody Kasch - Zach Young *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge *Dana Delany - Katherine Mayfair *Neal McDonough - Dave Williams *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp *Drea de Matteo - Angie Bolen *Maiara Walsh - Ana Solis *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter *Jonathan Cake - Chuck Vance *Charles Mesure - Ben Faulkner *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis *with Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young *and James Denton - Mike Delfino 'Also Starring' *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite *Josh Henderson - Austin McCann *Rachel Fox - Kayla Huntington *Page Kennedy - Caleb Applewhite (eps26-30) *NaShawn Kearse - Caleb Applewhite (eps31-47) *Jeffrey Nordling - Nick Bolen *Beau Mirchoff - Danny Bolen *Charlie Carver - Porter Scavo (eps88-180) *Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (eps89-178) *Kendall Applegate - Penny Scavo (eps90-132) *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Penny Scavo (eps135-179) *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Lustig - Craig Lynwood *Adrian Pasdar - David Bradley *Aisha Hinds - Maid (ep116) *Albie Selznick - Dennis Stevens (ep17) *Alec Mapa - Vern *Alex Fernandez - Detective Hank Powell (ep156) *Alexandra Lydon - Rita Rivara (ep25) *Alison LaPlaca - Rita Patterson (ep57) *Alison Martin - Dr. Lippman *Alyson Reed - Judge Conti *Amy Aquino - Erika Gold (ep60) *Amy Hill - Mrs. Pate (ep42) *Amy Pietz - Madeline (ep136) *Amy Stewart - Darcy (ep93) *Andrew Leeds - Leo Katz (ep90) *Andy Umberger - Detective Romslow *Anita Barone - Doreen Vance (ep157) *Anna Katarina - Ivana (ep118) *Anne Dudek - Brandi (ep3) *Anthony Azizi - Mr. Falati *Archie Kao - Steve (ep83) *Armie Hammer - Barrett (ep78) *Ashley Austin Morris - Mary Beth (ep175) *Barbara Alyn Woods - Laura Miller (ep116) *Ben Parrillo - Roger (ep67) *Beth Littleford - Dana *Bill Smitrovich - Reverend Green (ep86) *Billy Gardell - Roy Harding (ep86) *Bob Gunton - Noah Taylor *Brennan Elliott - Luke Purdue (ep61) *Brent Briscoe - Jimbo Rooney *Brett Cullen - Detective Burnett *Brian George - Mr. Pashmutt (ep25) *Brian Kerwin - Harvey Bigsby *Brianne Davis - Jennifer Morelli (ep123) *Brit Morgan - Lindsay (ep178) *Brittany Ishibashi - Mimi (ep140) *Brooke Lyons - Candace (ep114) *Bruce Jarchow - Samuel Bormanis *Bruce Thomas - Peter Hickey (ep93) *Cameron Mathison - Greg (ep169) *Carla Jimenez - Carmen Sanchez *Carlos Jacott - Gary Grantham (ep37) *Carlos LaCamara - Dr. Hill *Caroline Aaron - Daphne Bicks (ep121) *Carrie Preston - Lucy (ep77) *Cecilia Balagot - Grace Sanchez *Celia Weston - Adele Delfino (ep85) *Charlie Babcock - Stu *Chris Carmack - Tim (ep81) *Christina Chang - D.A. Stone *Christine Estabrook - Martha Huber *Christopher Gartin - Rashi/Herbert Brickmeyer (ep160) *Christopher Rich - Bruce *Conor O'Farrell - Detective Copeland *Currie Graham - Ed Ferrara *Cynthia Watros - Tracy Miller (ep143) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes *Dan Castellaneta - Jeff Bicks (ep121) *Dana Glover - Emma Graham (ep139) *Daniel Roebuck - Mr. Flannery (ep25) *Daniela Bobadilla - Marisa Sanchez *Danny Trejo - Hector Ramos (ep31) *Dave Foley - Monroe Carter (ep148) *David Berman - Larry (ep132) *David Brisbin - Dr. Sugarman (ep145) *David Starzyk - Bradley Scott *Debra Monk - Marcella (ep55) *Derek Webster - Detective Harrison *Don Moss - Father Drance (ep103) *Dougray Scott - Ian Hainsworth *Drew Tyler Bell - Charlie (ep94) *Ed Quinn - Brent Ferguson (ep144) *Eddie McClintock - Frank Helm *Edie McClurg - Connie Thomas (ep168) *Ellen Geer - Lillian Sims *Erika Eleniak - Barbara Fine (ep141) *Erin Matthews - Lauren (ep12) *Erinn Hayes - Lisa (ep156) *Ernie Hudson - Detective Ridley *Evan Parke - Derek Yeager *Gale Harold - Jackson Braddock *Gary Anthony Williams - Reggie *Geoff Pierson - Sam (ep19) *George Wyner - Dr. Rushton *Gloria LeRoy - Rose Kemper *Greg Evigan - Charles McLain (ep68) *Greg Germann - Jim Halverson (ep35) *Gregg Daniel - Dr. Sicher *Gregory Itzin - Dick Barrows *Gwendoline Yeo - Xiao-Mei *H. Richard Greene - Frank Sweeney (ep165) *Hamilton Camp - Brian Linder (ep9) *Hank Stratton - Keith Kavendish (ep88) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman *Harry S. Murphy - Headmaster Lentz *Heather Stephens - Kendra Taylor *Helena Mattsson - Irina Kosokov *Ian Abercrombie - Rupert (ep56) *Ion Overman - Maria Scott *J.C. MacKenzie - Walter Bierlich (ep80) *Jack Carter - Mr. Fishman (ep99) *Jacqueline McKenzie - Alexandra (ep168) *James Michael Connor - Tim (ep19) *Jan Hoag - Beefy Middle-Aged Woman (ep2) *Jane Lynch - Maxine Bennett (ep37) *Jason George - Edgar (ep157) *Jay Harrington - Dr. Ron McCready *Jeffrey Corbett - Don (ep169) *Jennifer Dundas - Rebecca Shepard *Jeremy Glazer - Geoffrey Mathers (ep165) *Jill Larson - Sister Marta (ep149) *Jillian Armenante - Rachel *Jillian Nelson - Dakota (ep159) *Jo Marie Payton - Charlene (ep38) *Jodi Long - Dr. Lunt (ep145) *Joel McKinnon Miller - The Counselor (ep18) *Joel Murray - Alan (ep176) *Joely Fisher - Nina Fletcher *John Barrowman - Patrick Logan *John Ducey - Clay (ep93) *John Kapelos - Eugene Beale *John Rosenfeld - Dr. Shiller (ep69) *John Rubinstein - Principal Hobson *John Schneider - Richard Watson *Jolie Jenkins - Deirdre Taylor *Jon Polito - Charles Skouras (ep14) *Jonathan Scarfe - Andrew (ep156) *José Zúniga - Detective Heredia *Josh Zuckerman - Eddie Orlofsky *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp *Joyce Van Patten - Carol Prudy *Julia Campbell - Muriel (ep71) *Julie Benz - Robin Gallagher *Julie White - Amanda *Justina Machado - Claudia Sanchez *K Callan - Eileen Britt (ep70) *Karen Austin - Lois McDaniel (ep13) *Kathleen York - Monique Polier *Kathryn Harrold - Helen Rowland *Ken Lerner - Dr. Bernstein *Kenneth Kimmins - Mayor Johnson (ep65) *Kevin Symons - Jack Pinkham *Kiersten Warren - Nora Huntington *Kristin Bauer - Veronica (ep40) *Kurt Fuller - Detective Barton *Lainie Kazan - Maxine Rosen *Lamont Thompson - Lamar Benjamin (ep120) *Larry Miller - Leonard Harper (ep30) *Laurie Metcalf - Carolyn Bigsby *Lee Garlington - Alberta Holstein (ep7) *Lee Meriwether - Doris (ep167) *Lee Tergesen - Peter McMillan *Lesley Boone - Lucy Blackburn *Leslie Jordan - Felix Bergman *Lily Tomlin - Roberta Simmons *Linda Hart - Millie (ep18) *Linda Purl - Lillian Allen (ep132) *Lisa Banes - Vera Keck (ep51) *Lisa Darr - Tammy Brennan (ep16) *Liz Torres - Connie Solis (ep110) *Lois Smith - Allison Scavo *Lorin McCraley - Reggie (ep106) *M.C. Gainey - Claude (ep43) *Mae Whitman - Sarah (ep52) *Malese Jow - Violet (ep155) *Marco Rodriguez - Principal Gomez (ep149) *Marco Sanchez - Phil Lopez (ep52) *Maria Conchita Alonso - Lucia (ep38) *Marianne Muellerleile - Anne Peterson (ep117) *Mark Deklin - Bill Pearce *Mark Harelik - Bob Rowland (ep13) *Mark L. Taylor - Mr. Steinberg *Mark Totty - Dylan (ep170) *Marla Sokoloff - Claire *Marlee Matlin - Alisa Stevens (ep17) *Mary Margaret Lewis - Renee *Mary Pat Gleason - Ms. Elenora Butters *Mary Wickliffe - Paramedic (ep141) *Matt Malloy - Dr. Kagan (ep107) *Matt Roth - Art Shepherd *Matt Winston - Lazaro *Matthew Glave - Detective Foster *Max Carver - Preston Scavo (eps88-178) *Meagen Fay - Norma Harper (ep30) *Megan Hilty - Shayla Grove *Melinda McGraw - Annabel Foster *Melinda Page Hamilton - Sister Mary Bernard *Melora Walters - Sylvia Greene *Meredith Scott Lynn - Erica (ep80) *Michael Dempsey - Detective Murphy *Michael Hitchcock - Mr. Doyle (ep27) *Michael Ironside - Curtis Monroe *Michael McDonald - Steven (ep37) *Michelle Pierce - Tammy Sinclair *Mike Hagerty - Gus (ep44) *Miriam Flynn - Dr. Berman *Molly Hagan - Gillian (ep175) *Myra Turley - Peggy (ep58) *Nathan Fillion - Dr. Adam Mayfair *Ned Vaughn - Terrence Henderson (ep119) *Nicholas Sarullo - Young Eddie Orlofsky (ep131) *Nichole Hiltz - Libby Collins *Nick Chinlund - Detective Sullivan *Orson Bean - Roy Bender *PJ Byrne - Nick (ep59) *Patrick Fabian - Frank *Patrick St. Esprit - Detective Berry (ep78) *Paul Dooley - Addison Prudy *Paxton Whitehead - Graham Hainsworth (ep64) *Penelope Ann Miller - Fran Ferrara (ep33) *Peri Gilpin - Maggie Gilroy (ep66) *Peter Birkenhead - Dr. Joshua Dolan *Peter Breitmayer - Football Man (ep140) *Peter Jason - Jeff *Peter Onorati - Warren Schilling *Phil Reeves - Mickey Gibb (ep11) *Rachael Harris - Sandra Birch (ep95) *Randee Heller - Karen (ep162) *Rebecca Creskoff - Stacy Strauss (ep137) *Rebecca Wisocky - Bree's Mother (ep174) *Reed Diamond - Greg Limon *Reggie Austin - Doug Perry (ep139) *Richard Herd - Harry Gaunt (ep59) *Richard Jenik - Policeman (ep66) *Richard Penn - Dr. Gainsburg (ep62) *Richard Roundtree - Mr. Shaw *Richard Ruccolo - Scott (ep162) *Rick Otto - Detective Paul Bullock *Rick Peters - Bradley (ep168) *Rick Ravanello - Bill Cunningham (ep17) *Robert Cicchini - Scott Tollman (ep35) *Robert Pine - Dr. Delson (ep171) *Robin Thomas - Dick Jackson (ep114) *Rochelle Aytes - Amber James *Rolando Molina - Hector Sanchez *Rusty Schwimmer - Toni (ep68) *Ryan Carnes - Justin *Sam Horrigan - Dale Helm (ep43) *Sam Lloyd - Dr. Albert Goldfine *Sam McMurray - Father Dugan (ep158) *Sam Page - Sam Allen *Sandra Purpuro - Prostitute (ep35) *Sarah Paulson - Lydia Lindquist *Scott Allan Campbell - Detective Sloan *Scott Lawrence - Allen (ep163) *Shannon Cochran - Meg Butler (ep153) *Shannon O'Hurley - Mrs. Truesdale *Sharon Lawrence - Maisy Gibbons *Shawn Doyle - Mr. Hartley *Sonya Eddy - Vanessa (ep86) *Stacey Travis - Jordana Geist *Stephanie Faracy - Miss Charlotte *Stephen Spinella - Dr. Samuel Heller *Stephen Tobolowsky - Bud Penrod (ep45) *Steven Eckholdt - Rick Thompson (ep5) *Steven Weber - Lloyd (ep95) *Steven Williams - Frank (ep93) *Sunny Mabrey - Marisa Mayer (ep84) *Suzanne Costallos - Rose DeLuca (ep128) *Suzanne Cryer - Lynn Dean (ep61) *Swoosie Kurtz - Jessie (ep104) *T.J. Ramini - Yaniv (ep101) *Terry Bozeman - Dr. Craig *Tim Bagley - Dr. Wagner (ep92) *Todd Cahoon - Bill Brown (ep109) *Todd Grinnell - Dr. Alex Cominis *Todd Waring - Dr. Martin (ep97) *Tom McGowan - Mayor Franklin (ep144) *Valerie Mahaffey - Alma Hodge *Vic Polizos - Detective Turner (ep133) *Wallace Shawn - Lonny Moon (ep28) *Wendy Benson - Colleen Henderson *Wendy Makkena - Fran Schulman (ep109) *Wes Brown - Dr. Bailey (ep180) *William Atherton - Dr. Barr *William Ragsdale - Scott McKinney (ep69) *William Schallert - Ken *Adam Kulbersh - Carter (ep80) *Alicia Brandt - Judy (ep43) *Allison Miller - Tanya (ep55) *Angee Hughes - Figurine Collecting Plumming Customer (ep133) *Aria Wallace - Lily Stevens (ep17) *Billy Mayo - Detective Lyons *Bob Morrisey - Dr. Bach (ep96) *Brenda Julian - Rebecca Groves (ep53) *Brendan Patrick Connor - Jeffrey Scott (ep68) *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (eps1-88, 134, 149) *Challen Cates - Samantha Lang (ep64) *Christopher Darga - Jake Walker (ep133) *Christopher Shea - Photographer (ep88) *Crystal Allen - Kelly (ep63) *Dagney Kerr - Ruth Ann Heisel *Dan Gilvezan - Mr. Chase (ep134) *David Fabrizio - Detective Collins *David Gaines - Accountant (ep102) *David Reivers - Sergeant Clemente (ep133) *Deborah Theaker - Rhoda (ep39) *Diane Delano - Donna (ep41) *Edward Edwards - Jim Peterson *Elizabeth Storm - Janie Peterson *Ellen Crawford - Iris Beckley *Eric Lutes - Guy #1 (ep126) *Evan Arnold - Casting Director (ep122) *Frank Crim - Donnie (ep162) *Freda Foh Shen - Dr. Chang (ep8) *Gina Hecht - Judge Mary Gallagher (ep119) *Gloria Garayua - Celia Solis (30 Years Old; ep122) *Ian Paul Cassidy - Durkin (ep55) *Jake Cherry - Travers McLain *James Black - Alan (ep156) *James McDonnell - Dr. Crane *James Shanklin - Detective Fallon (ep46), Detective Morgan (ep28) *Jeanne Sakata - Li Wang (ep48) *Jeff Doucette - Father Crowley *Jennifer Lyons - Cecile *Jennifer Radelet - Peggy (ep112) *Jim O'Heir - Sam Killian (ep44) *John Bradley - Ty Grant (ep31) *John Haymes Newton - Jonathan Lithgow *John Mariano - Oliver Weston *John O'Leary - Mr. Scully (ep143) *Jon Curry - Wally (ep152) *Jonathan Adams - Luke Rayfield (ep128) *Joy Bisco - Melanie Foster (ep46) *Judyann Elder - Dr. Brody (ep67) *Julie McNiven - Emily Portsmith *Karl Makinen - Detective Furst *Kevin Cooney - Owen Johnson (ep104) *Linda Dano - Francine Williams (ep30) *Lindsey Kraft - Jennifer (ep180) *Lindsey Stoddart - Melissa *Lorna Raver - Judge Sullivan (ep10) *Lucille Soong - Yao Lin *Marc Valera - Mr. Vivinetto (ep104) *Maree Cheatham - Ceal (ep30) *Margot Rose - Principal Harris (ep138) *Marina Benedict - Seamstress (ep130) *Marisa Petroro - Italian Secretary (ep97) *Mary-Pat Green - Abagail (ep16) *Matt Cedeño - Umberto (ep100) *Melanie Chartoff - Sally (ep46) *Mia Wesley - Leila Mitzman (ep31) *Michael Bofshever - Mr. Stevens *Michael Durrell - Mr. Katzburg *Michael Holden - Dr. Baron *Miguel Perez - Agent Pedilla (ep122) *Mindy Sterling - Mitzi Kinsky *Nancy Linari - Evelyn (ep109) *Ned Schmidtke - Reverend Lawson (ep174) *Nicholas Hormann - Walter Bergen (ep108) *Nicki Micheaux - Detective Schroeder (ep28) *Nike Doukas - Natalie Klein *Patricia Bethune - Joyce (ep124) *Patrika Darbo - Jean *Patty McCormack - Teresa Pruitt (ep134) *Richard Gilliland - Dr. Brent Avedon *Richard Jenik - Policeman #2 (ep29) *Rick Pasqualone - Detective John Booth (ep133) *Robert Clendenin - Louis (ep29) *Robert Reinis - Detective (ep167) *Ron Gilbert - Businessman (ep97) *Ron Melendez - Glenn Morris (ep151) *Scott Atkinson - Officer (ep68), Policeman #1 (ep29) *Scott Haven - Guy #2 (ep126) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (eps1-88, 134, 149) *Steve Tyler - Minister *Steven Anderson - Judge Sullivan (ep122) *Sylva Kelegian - Diane (ep80) *Terry Rhoads - Howard Keck (ep51) *Thomas Kopache - Raymond (ep88) *Tim Ransom - Tommy (ep151) *Todd Weeks - Kent (ep180) *Troy Ruptash - Agent Jackson (ep143) *Vaughn Armstrong - Civil War Major (ep150) *Vernée Watson Johnson - ER Doctor (ep48) *Whitney Dylan - Kelli (ep43) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (eps1-87, 134) *with Daryl "Chill" Mitchell - Ron (ep125) *with Gail O'Grady - Anne Schilling *with Jason Gedrick - Rick Coletti *with Joanna Cassidy - Melina Cominis (ep98) *with Justine Bateman - Ellie Leonard *with Shirley Knight - Phyllis Van De Kamp *and Andrea Parker - Jane Carlson *and Diane Farr - Barbara Orlofsky (ep131) *and Dixie Carter - Gloria Hodge *and Frances Conroy - Virginia Hildebrand *and Gary Cole - Wayne Davis *and Jane Leeves - Dr. Graham *and John Slattery - Victor Lang *and Kathy Najimy - Denise Lapera (ep118) *and Lupe Ontiveros - Juanita Solis *and Lyndsy Fonseca - Dylan Mayfair *and Lynn Redgrave - Dahlia Hainsworth (ep64) *and Miguel Ferrer - Andre Zeller *and Nancy Travis - Dr. Mary Wagner *and Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield *and Ronny Cox - Henry Mason (ep42) *and Tony Plana - Alejandro Perez 'Special Guest Stars' *Beau Bridges - Eli Scruggs (ep100) *Carol Burnett - Eleanor Mason (ep42) *Doris Roberts - Doris Hammond (ep177) *Emily Bergl - Beth Young *Heidi Klum - Heidi Klum (ep128) *Larry Hagman - Frank Kaminsky *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer *Paulina Porizkova - Paulina Porizkova (ep128) *Roger Bart - George Williams *Ryan O'Neal - Rodney Scavo (ep13) *Scott Bakula - Trip Weston *Valerie Harper - Claire Bremmer (ep146) *and Bob Newhart - Morty Flickman *and Brian Austin Green - Keith Watson 'Special Appearance By' *Mike Farrell - Milton Lang *Richard Chamberlain - Glen Wingfield (ep78) *and Robert Forster - Nick Delfino (ep76) 'Co-Starring' *A.J. Tannen as Dealer (ep152) *Aaliyah Franks as Patty (ep27) *Aaron Norvell as Security Guard (ep179) *Adam Lieberman as Veterinarian (ep2) *Adam Weisman as Andrew Buddy #2 (ep4) *Adrian Quiñonez as Bartender (ep156) *Adrianne Richards as Pregnant Woman #3 (ep178) *Aedin Mincks as Joey Murphy (ep124) *Albert Garcia as Luis *Alec Musser as Friedrich (ep160) *Alejandro Patino as Ralph *Alex Miller as Neidermeyer (ep117) *Alice Lo as Pedicurist #2 (ep18) *Allan Graf as Inmate #1 (ep27) *Allen Williams as Dr. Claude Kyl (ep74) *Allison Weissman as Crying Girl (ep146) *Alysia Joy Powell as Mona (ep28) *Alyssa Shafer as Little Girl #1 (ep116) *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Padma (ep139) *Amy Chaffee as Keri (ep85) *Amy Crofoot as Lady (ep149) *Amy E. Thompson as Young Woman (ep29) *Amy Honey as Instructor (ep84) *Amy Powell as Newscaster #1 (ep28) *Anastasia Ganias as Hostess (ep149) *Andre Ware as FBI Agent #1 (ep37) *Andrea Leithe as Beautiful Date (ep42) *Andrew Hill Newman as Sid (ep156) *Andrew Lockridge as Student (ep106) *Andy Forrest as Chuck (ep151) *Angela Bullock as Female Prison Guard *Angela E. Gibbs as City Councilwoman (ep162) *Angela Hughes as Nurse (ep44) *Ann Ryerson as Debby (ep96) *Annalise Basso as Denise (ep96) *Anne Bellamy as Female Hostage (ep54) *Anne Marie Howard as Socialite (ep89) *Annette Reid as Woman at Ballgame (ep51) *Annie LaRussa as Eleanor Garrett (ep94) *Annie Little as Stephanie (ep137) *Annie O'Donnell as Rose (ep159) *Anthony DeSantis as Shirtless Man (ep43) *Anthony Scavone as Postman (ep120) *Anthony Traina as Older Patrick (ep122) *April Hong as Receptionist (ep104) *Arloa Reston as Mother (ep137) *Armando Molina as Hector (ep110) *Arnell Powell as Cop #1 (ep45) *Art Frankel as Mr. Bederman (ep89) *Asante Jones as Mall Security Guard (ep67) *Ashley Rose Orr as Julie's Friend #2 (ep11) *Austin Majors as Brett (ep75) *Ava Rose Williams as Scooter Girl (ep147) *Avery Phillips as Kid Sister (ep152) *Barbara Gruen as Costumer (ep55) *Bari Hochwald as Callie (ep12) *Bari K. Willerford as Security Guard (ep21) *Barry Livingston as Jimmy (ep128) *Barry Nolan as Male News Anchor (ep79) *Barry Sigismondi as Football Coach (ep43) *Becky Wu as Amy *Ben Carroll as Repo Man (ep130) *Ben Lemon as Lawyer (ep123) *Benjamin Byron Davis as Ex-Con (ep144) *Bernard K. Addison as Coroner (ep178) *Bette Rae as Woman (ep133) *Betty Murphy as Alberta Fromme *Bevin Prince as Mariana (ep104) *Biff Wiff as Homeless Man (ep109) *Bill Bolender as Property Manager (ep45) *Bill Coelius as Damon (ep162) *Bill Ferrell as Fireman (ep20) *Bill Goldberg as Inmate #2 (ep27) *Bill Leaman as Thug #1 (ep68) *Bill Stevenson as Barry (ep176) *Bill Zasadil as Man (ep147) *Billy Mayo as Detective Lyons (ep78) *Billy Unger as Chad (ep67), Jeremy McMullin (ep79) *Billy Welch as Gary (ep102) *Blake Adams as Bartender (ep7) *Blake Hood as Boomer (ep72) *Bob Glouberman as Mohel (ep77) *Bob Rusch as Security Guard (ep79) *Bobby Ray Shafer as Supervisor (ep119) *Bonnie Bailey-Reed as Gwen (ep135) *Bonnie Burroughs as Bree's Lawyer (ep13) *Bonnie Hellman as Nurse (ep111), Phyllis (ep107) *Boo Arnold as Cop #2 (ep45) *Brandon Ford Green as Uniformed Cop (ep174) *Brandon Lombardi as Field Reporter (ep79) *Brandon Molale as Guy (ep144) *Branscombe Richmond as Inmate #3 (ep27) *Brecken Palmer as Jimmy Harper (ep30) *Brett Wagner as Moving Man (ep59) *Brian Carpenter as Clerk (ep46) *Brian Chenoweth as Walter (ep101) *Brian Cousins as Man (ep170) *Brian Kary as Nicky (ep51) *Brian Keith Russell as Exterminator (ep99) *Brian Michael Jones as Guy (ep162) *Brian Patacca as Car Salesman (ep151) *Bridger Palmer as P.J. Harper (ep30) *Bridget Flanery as Peggy (ep91) *Brie Mattson as Kimberly (ep149) *Brien Perry as Fireman (ep66) *Brittany Ross as Girl (ep151) *Bruce Katzman as Judge (ep29) *Bruno Amato as Guard (ep26) *Bryan Rasmussen as Doug (ep160) *Bryna Weiss as Woman (ep50) *Bunnie Rivera as Nurse Delany (ep33) *Cal Iseminger as Waiter (ep108) *Camden Singer as Young Woman (ep108) *Candace Brown as Parent (ep124) *Carl Mueller as Edwin Hodge (ep62) *Carlease Burke as Nurse #2 (ep14), Receptionist (ep10) *Carlo Michael Mancini as Male Opera Singer (ep38) *Carlos Antonio as Older Gentleman (ep143) *Carly Thomas Smith as Mrs. Templeton (ep140) *Carmella Riley as Pregnant Woman #1 (ep178) *Carol Kiernan as Bernice (ep101) *Carol Mansell as Pat Ziegler *Caroline Fogarty as Jody (ep104) *Casey Williams as Housewife #2 (ep178) *Casper Brindle as Cab Driver (ep145), Father on Cell Phone (ep117) *Catherine Carlen as Bess (ep145) *Catheryn Brockett as Woman (ep91) *Cathrine Grace as Patron (ep149) *Cecelia Antoinette as Salesperson (ep74) *Chad Jamian Williams as Marc (ep165) *Charles Carpenter as Bartender (ep166) *Charles Hutchins as Old Man (ep82) *Charles Martinez as Guard (ep10) *Charlie Dell as Older Man (ep48) *Charlie Hartsock as Chaplain (ep28) *Chase Kim as Paramedic (ep57) *Chelsea Colwell as Julie's Friend #1 (ep11) *Chet Grissom as Vendor (ep51) *Cheyenne Wilbur as Bob Fisk (ep5), Mr. Mullins (ep22), Shooting Neighbor (ep16) *Chloë Moretz as Sherri Maltby *Chris Damiano as Cop (ep66), Delivery Guy (ep40) *Chris Flanders as Waiter (ep59) *Christian Meoli as Workman (ep169) *Christina Cindrich as Second Stripper (ep41) *Christine Clayburg as Anchor Woman (ep167), Newscaster, Reporter #1 (ep66), TV Reporter *Christine Joaquin as Nurse (ep79) *Christopher Boyer as Man at Mattress Store (ep14) *Christopher Carroll as Reverend (ep61) *Christopher Gehrman as Lab Technician (ep155) *Christopher Goodman as Bill (ep170) *Christopher Maikish as Waiter (ep155) *Christopher Michael Moore as Cabbie (ep53) *Ciera Lamborn as Soprano Singer (ep17) *Cierra Ramirez as Annie Marie (ep55) *Cinda Adams as Nurse (ep148) *Cindy Lu as Kirstin (ep116), Nurse (ep6) *Clint Carmichael as Handsome Man (ep143) *Cody McMains as Hector (ep66) *Cody Wai-Ho Lee as Child Pilgrim (ep117) *Coley Sohn as Nurse (ep71) *Colleen McGrann as Lauren Baxter (ep85) *Colton Shires as Boy #1 (ep67) *Corey Mendell Parker as Doctor (ep65) *Corie Vickers as Career Woman (ep29) *Corina Boettger as Clerk (ep141) *Corinne Reilly as Grace (ep107) *Craig Tsuyumine as On Site TV Reporter (ep46), Reporter (ep122) *Cristos as Inmate #1 (ep58) *Cynthia Rube as Hillary (ep153) *Cynthia Sophiea as Mother (ep166) *Dale E. Turner as Lamar the Limo Driver (ep63) *Dale Waddington Horowitz as Night Nurse, Nurse (ep86), Nurse *Dan Sachoff as IRS Agent (ep133) *Dana Cuomo as Crystal (ep119) *Daniel Booko as Mahoney (ep117) *Daniel Escobar as Photographer (ep108) *Daniel Soudakoff as Scotty (ep134) *Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis *Danny Gurwin as Assistant Pastor (ep86) *Daran Norris as Phil (ep162) *Darcy Shean as Stephanie Lynne (ep108) *Darien Pinkerton as Penny (eps66-71) *Darla Haun as Patti Jackson (ep114) *Darlene Kardon as Mrs. Epstein (ep66) *Darryl Alan Reed as Garbage Man (ep159), Security Guard (ep40) *Darryl Henriques as Cabbie (ep165) *Darryl Stephens as Terrence (ep156) *Daryl Crittenden as Carjacker (ep158) *Dave Koz as Himself (ep139) *Dave Nemeth as Newscaster #2 (ep28) *David Bickford as Coco the Clown (ep116) *David C. Scott as Prison Guard (ep110) *David Goryl as Charles Babcock (ep61) *David Grant Wright as Mr. Dinsmore (ep105) *David Lee Garver as Man (ep38) *David Manning as Pianist (ep11) *David Monks as Band Guy #1 (ep95) *David Pevsner as Waiter *Davin Ransom as Eddie 4-Years Old (ep131) *Davis Cleveland as Jeffrey (ep104) *Dayna Devon as Lori Jean (ep8) *Deb Hiett as Woman #1 (ep25) *Debbie Pollack as Mother (ep180) *Deborah Carson as Reporter (ep95) *Deborah Rawlings as Helen (ep106) *Dennis Cockrum as Trainer (ep116) *Dennis W. Hall as Clown (ep48) *Derk Cheetwood as Security Guard (ep17) *Derrick Sanders as Bartender (ep139) *Diane Kim as Female Jewelry Clerk (ep63) *Diane Robin as Ms. Freeman (ep134) *Dianna Leanne Wilson as Housekeeper (ep80) *Dierdre Holder as Gossipy Woman #2 (ep67) *Dominic Pace as Tony (ep38) *Donna Cherry as Nurse #2 (ep62) *Donnie Jeffcoat as Alan Marcus (ep60) *Dot-Marie Jones as Female Guard (ep106) *Doug Fisher as Party Guest (ep53) *Doug Purdy as Man (ep169) *Dougald Park as Doctor *Drew Wicks as Kyle (ep150) *Eamon Hunt as Medical Examiner (ep80) *Earnestine Phillips as Detective Aguilar (ep127) *Eddie Driscoll as Cab Driver (ep167) *Eddie Kehler as Stan Grazi (ep30) *Eddie McGee as Man in Wheelchair #2 (ep82) *Edmund L. Shaff as Walter (ep125) *Edward Stanley as Mr. Sim's Son (ep69) *Edward Zoellner as Tanaka Party Waiter (ep1) *Eileen Fogarty as Teller (ep139) *Eileen Galindo as Christina (ep118) *Eli Bildner as Hipster (ep162) *Elisa Leonetti as Brunette Woman (ep108) *Elizabeth Tsing as Instructor (ep153) *Emily Christine as Ashley Bukowski *Emily Happe as Ally (ep158) *Emrhys Cooper as Richard (ep168) *Eric Cazenave as Valet (ep31) *Eric Christie as Orderly (ep79) *Eric Edwards as Delivery Guy (ep62) *Eric Ian Colton as Tad (ep127) *Eric Leviton as Orderly (ep47) *Eric Marquette as Andrew Buddy #1 (ep4) *Eric Payne as Investigator (ep75) *Erich Bergen as Peter (ep153) *Erin O'Shaughnessy as Receptionist *Eva Simone Fisher as Mrs. Kowalsky (ep79) *Evelina Oboza as Trishelle (ep52) *Ewan Chung as Clerk (ep179) *Felice Heather Monteith as Nurse Marcy *Fiona Hale as Aunt Fern (ep49) *Frantz Turner as Man (ep149) *Fred Cross as Burton (ep144) *Fred Saldone as Officer #1 (ep133) *Gabriel Morales as Teen (ep163) *Garrett Warren as Gangbanger #1 (ep39) *Gary Grossman as IRS Agent (ep76) *Gary Hudson as Jerry (ep170) *Gary Wolf as Mark (ep43) *Gene Wolande as Cab Driver (ep7) *Geno Monteiro as Police Officer (ep149) *George Le Porte as Orderly (ep28) *Geraldine Singer as Mrs. Mullins (ep22) *Gibby Brand as Fred Newman (ep179) *Gil Christner as Justice of the Peace (ep38) *Gil Glasgow as Man (ep71) *Glenn Taranto as Undercover Cop (ep16) *Grant Venable as Ryan (ep170) *Greg Alsop as Band Guy #2 (ep95) *Greg Christopher Smith as Umpire (ep51) *Greg Lewis as Stan (ep77) *Gregory Wagrowski as Prosecutor (ep23) *Griffin Barrett Cleveland as Son (ep173) *Gwen McGee as Woman (ep11) *Hailee Denham as Young Dylan *Haley Tju as Little Girl #2 (ep116) *Heath McCall as Waiter (ep1) *Heather Lee as Gossipy Woman (ep16) *Heather Salmon as Hostess (ep14) *Helen Eigenberg as Jean (ep122) *Helen Slayton-Hughes as Elderly Woman (ep86) *Hira Ambrosino as Pedicurisy #1 (ep18) *Howard S. Miller as Zach's Lawyer (ep47) *Hugh Holub as Allen (ep117) *Hunter Allan as Young Andrew (ep46) *Ian Jensen as Bryan (ep175) *Ingrid Sanai Buron as Scout Leader (ep55) *Isabella Acres as Jenny *J. David Krassner as Noah's Doctor (ep14) *J.J. Boone as Administrator (ep166) *J. Michael Flynn as François (ep69) *J. Omar Castro as Guard (ep59) *Jack Guzman as Juan (ep42) *Jack Horan as Child (ep138) *Jack Impellizzeri as Delivery Man (ep112) *Jack J. Bennett as Steel Worker (ep173) *Jack Thomas as Minister (ep115) *Jacqui Holland as Tiffany (ep149) *Jake Soldera as Benjamin Katz *Jake Zentner as Donovan (ep40) *James Aiden as Sobbing Man (ep124) *James Below as Waiter (ep74) *James DuMont as Man (ep139) *James Luca McBride as Al Kaminsky *James Stellos as Photographer (ep82) *Jamie McBride as Cop at Applewhites (ep46) *Jamie Sorrentini as Ramona (ep131) *Jarrod Crawford as Officer #2 (ep133) *Jarvis George as Driver (ep180) *Jason Kennedy as Waiter (ep130) *Jason-Shane Scott as Waiter (ep49) *Jay Cramer as Chris (ep125) *Jay Pickett as Man (ep111) *Jayne Entwistle as Marilyn *Jayne Taini as Mrs. Grecco (ep122) *Jean Iavelli as Grandmother Manzani (ep166) *Jeff Denton as Man (ep168) *Jeff Griggs as Antony (ep125) *Jeff L. Williams as Construction Guy (ep168) *Jeff Sumner as Brandon (ep94) *Jeff Williams as Dr. Manning (ep91) *Jefferson Cox as Male Stripper (ep176) *Jeffery Self as Brian (ep175) *Jeffrey Hutchinson as Doctor (ep155) *Jeffrey Markle as Bus Driver (ep127) *Jeffrey Stubblefield as Jerome *Jenn Liu as Waitress (ep68) *Jennie Lee Vaughn Campbell as Deanna (ep40) *Jennifer Cortese as Kelly (ep166) *Jeremy Luke as Jimmy (ep166) *Jeremy Rowley as Nurse *Jesse Corti as Social Worker (ep43) *Jesse D. Goins as Detective #2 (ep113) *Jessica Tuttle as Little Girl (ep138) *Jessica Vilchis as Jill (ep166) *Jill Alexander as Waitress (ep150) *Jill Basey as Jill Newman (ep179) *Jill Brennan as Tish Atherton *Jill Czarnowski as Rita (ep120) *Jill Holden as Betty (ep9) *Jim Cantafio as FBI Agent #2 (ep37) *Jim Jansen as Clinic Doctor (ep49) *Jim Klock as Security Guard (ep71) *Jimm Giannini as Middle Aged Man (ep7) *Jimmy Bentley as Protestor #1 (ep144) *Jimmy Palumbo as Man in Truck (ep22) *Jodi Carlisle as Mrs. Downing *Jodi Taffel as Mrs. Horowitz (ep56) *Joe Basile as Officer (ep27) *Joe Gillette as Ethan (ep147) *Joe Gnoffo as Malcolm (ep138) *Joe Hart as Gary (ep21) *Joe Marinelli as Father (ep166) *Joe Ochman as Justice of Peace (ep37) *Joe Rose as Repo Man (ep10) *Joe Sabatino as Police Captain (ep54) *Joey Gray as Teenage Boy (ep15) *Joey Naber as Townsperson #1 (ep149) *Joey Nader as Sgt. Willems (ep150) *Johanna Parker as Saleslady (ep152) *John Bisom as Stagehand (ep9) *John Bobek as Tucker *John C. Moskoff as Judge (ep54) *John Callahan as Stan (ep46) *John Ciccolini as Man in Pizzeria (ep103) *John Colella as Worker (ep138) *John E. Jimmo as Swimmer (ep9) *John Eric Bentley as Officer (ep107) *John Harnagel as Gilbert McCluskey *John Hemphill as Coach (ep27) *John Kelly as Emcee (ep91) *John Lacy as Detective Beckerman *John Littlefield as Man (ep131) *John Mattey as Bartender (ep170) *John O'Brien as Dr. Wheeler (ep78) *John Petrelli as Detective Anson (ep83) *John Sanderford as Mr. Matthews (ep120) *Joleen Lutz as Yuppie Woman (ep66) *Jon Spinogatti as MRI Technician (ep35) *Jonathan Bray as Emcee (ep139) *Jonathan Spencer as Customer (ep127) *Jonathan Strait as Husband (ep168) *Jordana Capra as Delores Mason (ep114) *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Detective Gillette (ep173) *Joseph Limbaugh as Ted (ep91) *Josh Clark as Warden (ep151) *Josh Latzer as Garbage Truck Driver (ep177) *Josh Reaves as Little Boy (ep67) *Joshua Finkel as Country Club Maitre D' (ep16) *Josie DiVencenzo as Policewoman (ep87) *Jossie Thacker as Jennifer (ep155) *Joyce Guy as Nurse Kelly (ep9) *Judy Jean Berns as Older Woman (ep111) *Judy Kain as Edna (ep107) *Julian Sylvester as Snake Handler (ep67) *Julie Alexander as Receptionist (ep138) *Julie Michaels as Slutty Woman (ep29) *Julie Pop as Nurse (ep60), Nurse (ep77) *Julie Wittner as Mom #1 (ep88) *Juliette Goglia as Amy Pearce *Justin Dray as Agent Weller (ep130) *Kahlil Joseph as Philo (ep125) *Kaili Say as Juanita Solis (ep87) *Kamal Marayati as Bellman (ep32) *Kara Stribling as Young Edie (ep76) *Karen Constantine as Waitress (ep63) *Karen Strassman as Sobbing Woman (ep124) *Karl T. Wright as Dr. Jenkins (ep151) *Karly Rothenberg as Woman in Prison (ep135) *Karolinah Villarreal as 11-Year Old Celia (ep122) *Kate Fuglei as Emily's Mother (ep120) *Kate Lacey as Woman (ep165) *Kate Mulligan as Prosecutor (ep55) *Katharine Emmer as Cindy (ep173) *Kathleen Bailey as Lauren (ep57) *Kathleen Gati as Maya (ep54) *Kathy Byron as Nurse #2 (ep53) *Kathy McGraw as Receptionist (ep6) *Kathy Muzingo as Commercial Mother (ep122) *Kay Wade as Elderly Lady (ep1) *Keith MacKechnie as Detective Bryant (ep83) *Keith Pillow as Newscaster (ep3) *Kelly Hawthorne as Saleswoman (ep88) *Kelsey Crane as Office Aide (ep140) *Ken Weiler as Lead Singer (ep42) *Kent Faulcon as Officer Ramsey (ep82) *Kerstin Pinkerton as Penny (ep66) *Kevin Ashworth as Funeral Director (ep174) *Kevin E. West as Cop (ep23) *Kevin Makely as Unkempt Man (ep170) *Kevin Michael Martin as Toph (ep159) *Kevin Scott Allen as Drunk (ep123) *Kevin Sifuentes as Jorge (ep151) *Kevin Sizemore as Hank (ep131) *Kevin Will as Ice Cream Vendor (ep27) *Kim Delgado as Reporter #2 (ep66) *Kody Batchelor as Tyler (ep159) *Kristen O'Meara as Griselda (ep86) *Kristi Clainos as Young Woman (ep73) *Kristina Lear as Cosmetic Store Customer (ep14) *Kristopher Logan as Killer (ep155) *Kurt Cole as Young Guy (ep162) *Kurt Doss as Boy #2 (ep67) *Kyle McCaffrey as 8-Year Old Boy (ep76) *Kyle T. Heffner as Head Volunteer (ep11) *Kylie Sparks as Kim *Lakshmi Manchu as Nabila (ep90) *Lance E. Nichols as Minister (ep31) *Lance Irwin as Security Guard (ep163) *Larry Dorf as Chuck (ep28) *Larry Udy as Man (ep128) *Laura Ann Kesling as Mia (ep104) *Laura McLauchlin as Tiffany (ep127) *Laura Milby as Saleswoman (ep5) *Lauren Cohn as Ginger (ep20) *Lawrence LeJohn as Delivery Guy (ep19) *Lee Oliver Boyd as Female News Anchor (ep79) *Lee Whitaker as Box Boy (ep23) *Leif Gantvoort as Ron (ep131) *Lenny Schmidt as Man (ep55), Protestor (ep57) *Les Brandt as Antonio (ep127) *Leslie Ishii as Asian Woman (ep108) *Leslie Karpman as Debbie, Hostess (ep86) *Lindsay Hollister as Maureen (ep45) *Lindsay Ryan as Young Girl (ep127) *Lionel Carson as Paramedic (ep30) *Lisa Fredrickson as Nurse (ep45) *Lisa Long as Irene Semanis (ep86) *Livia Treviño as Lupe (ep110) *Lonnie Hughes as Shuttle Driver (ep158) *Loren Lester as Dr. Baker (ep25) *Lorna Scott as Helen Vale (ep5) *Lou DiMaggio as Emcee (ep123) *Lou George as Bystander (ep9) *Lou Richards as Night Manager (ep166) *Lydia Blanco as Housekeeper (ep93) *Lynette Dupree as Nurse (ep61), Nurse #2 (ep79) *Lynne Maclean as Eileen (ep120) *Mackenzie Brooke Smith as Rachel Miller, Young Bree (ep174) *Madeleine Michelle Dunn as Paige Dash (ep111) *Madison Leisle as Kid (ep153) *Maile Flanagan as Cashier (ep54) *Marc Fajardo as Valet (ep180) *Marcus Folmar as Delivery Man (ep163) *Mari Weiss as Ms. McCready (ep10) *Maria Cominis as Mona Clark *Marianne Chambers as Joyce (ep153) *Marie Caldare as Lila Dash *Marina Palmier as Maria (ep110) *Mark Arnold as Jack (ep28) *Mark Berry as Security Guard (ep159) *Mark Brady as Jail Cell Officer (ep86), Patrolman (ep5), Officer #1 (ep43) *Mark Goodman as Field Reporter #1 (ep28) *Mark Saul as Kevin (ep159) *Marsha Clark as Nurse (ep134) *Martin Grey as Mediator (ep49) *Martin Kildare as Mr. Roarke (ep135) *Mary DeVault as Nurse Wilkins (ep81) *Mary Jo Catlett as Debi Brown (ep176) *Mary Passeri as Nurse (ep121) *Mary-Kathleen Gordon as Receptionist (ep33) *Mason Cook as Jasper (ep163) *Matt Austin as Attendant (ep125) *Matt Baker as Teenage Boy (ep72) *Matt Casper as Stockboy (ep54) *Matt Gottlieb as Coroner (ep148) *Matt Riedy as Dr. McCarthy (ep132) *Matthew Jones as Policeman (ep97) *Matthew Stephen Young as Cable Guy (ep16) *Maura Soden as Dr. Whitney (ep38) *McKenna Palmer as Donna (ep56) *McKenzie Applegate as Isabel (ep56) *Meeghan Holaway as Elizabeth (ep68) *Mel Fair as Moderator (ep65) *Melissa Greenspan as Cindy *Melissa Strom as Nikki (ep104) *Melody Butiu as Nurse #2 (ep146), Nurse Janice (ep86) *Michael Adam Hamilton as Bartender (ep137) *Michael Bailey Smith as Bob (ep28) *Michael Crider as Dan (ep125) *Michael Guarnera as Toby *Michael Kagan as Board Chairman *Michael Krepack as Boy (Face Paint; ep48) *Michael Melton as Jewelry Clerk (ep102) *Michael Patrick McGill as Crime Scene Policeman (ep12) *Michael Worth as Self Defense Instructor (ep120) *Michael Yavnieli as Bartender (ep49) *Michèle Marsh as Kayla's Grandmother (ep86) *Michelle Duffy as Judy *Michelle Ewin as Cashier (ep4) *Michelle Glavan as Brittney (ep155) *Mike Baldridge as Guy #1 (ep48) *Mike Foy as Skeevy Man (ep171) *Mike Gomez as Second Priest (ep36) *Missy Doty as Waitress (ep149) *Mitch Longley as Man in Wheelchair (ep82) *Mitch Silpa as Jerry *Monica Garcia as Nurse (ep147) *Myrna Velasco as Girl (ep178) *Nancy Youngblut as Mrs. Howe (ep176) *Natalie Lopez as Girl/Carmen (ep137) *Nealla Gordon as Mrs. Bukowski (ep3) *Nelson Mashita as Postman (ep15) *Nick Toth as Mr. Franklin (ep92) *Nicolette Collier as Bethany (ep91) *Nigel Gibbs as FBI Agent *Nikki Braendlin as Receptionist (ep24) *Nikki Snelson as Saleswoman (ep20) *Nikki Tyler-Flynn as Noah's Nurse (ep35) *Noah Schuffman as Brian (ep115) *Norma Maldonado as Michelle (ep76) *Pablo Espinosa as Detective in Hallway (ep83) *Pamela Kosh as Mrs. McKeever (ep71) *Pamela Shaddock as Nurse (ep69) *Pat Asanti as Arnold (ep65) *Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg *Pat Lentz as Dr. Wyner (ep148) *Pat Towne as Phil (ep20) *Patrice Walters as Woman in Truck (ep22) *Patricia Place as Nun (ep81) *Patrick Dollaghan as Lamont (ep19) *Patrick Faucette as Construction Driver (ep168) *Patrick Malone as Detective Schrank (ep56) *Patrick Robert Smith as Officer Daniels (ep82) *Paul Denniston as Waiter (ep6) *Paul Ganus as Dr. David Griffith (ep129) *Paul Hayes as Businessman (ep4) *Paul Keeley as Dr. Holland (ep64), Dr. McLean *Paul Keith as Kayla's Grandfather (ep86) *Paul Nicholas as Busboy (ep14) *Paul Norwood as Dr. Gable (ep140) *Paul Parducci as Cyrus (ep22) *Paul Rae as Ice Cream Vendor (ep19) *Paul Ryan as Bruce (ep109) *Peggy Blow as Fern Parrish (ep86) *Perry Ojeda as Waiter (ep102) *Perry Smith as Gayle (ep121) *Peter Holden as Park Ranger (ep152) *Peter Murnik as Officer (ep142) *Phil Abrams as Technician (ep26) *Ping Wu as Phong (ep152) *Preston James Hillier as Fireman (ep95) *Quinton Medina as Charlie *Rachel Bailit as Skanky Woman (ep73) *Rachel Winfree as Gossipy Woman #1 (ep67) *Raf Mauro as Gus (ep52) *Ragan Brooks as Courtney (ep122) *Ralph Cole, Jr. as Transsexual (ep50) *Ramona DuBarry as New Nurse (ep134) *Randolph Tyler Adams as Delivery Man (ep165) *Ranjani Brow as Lisa (ep28) *Ray Garcia as Fernando (ep127) *Rebecca Larsen as Sales Clerk (ep175) *Reid Collums as Bartender (ep40) *Rende Rae Norman as Mrs. Novak (ep26) *Reta Rose as Shirley (ep125) *Rey Herrera as EMT (ep95) *Richard Jenik as Policeman #2 (ep22) *Richard Keith as Jeff (ep158) *Rick Fitts as Coroner *Rick Scarry as Dr. Peters (ep52) *Ridge Canipe as Danny Farrell *Rob Brownstein as Rex's Lawyer (ep13) *Robert Dolan as Police Officer (ep11) *Robert Sudduth as Eric *Roberta Hanlen as Emcee (ep26) *Roberto Sanchez as Police Officer (ep35) *Robin Krieger as Customer (ep60) *Robin McDonald as Teacher (ep178) *Rochelle Robinson as Woman #2 (ep18) *Rocky McMurray as Bartender (ep41) *Roger Ranney as Cop #1 (ep51) *Ron Rogge as Middle Aged Man (ep65) *Ronobir Lahiri as Nabila's Husband (ep90) *Rowly Dennis as Bartender in Dance Club (ep106) *Roxana Brusso as Maternity Nurse (ep41) *Roy Abramsohn as Man (ep165) *Roy Werner as Doctor (ep96) *Roz Witt as Nurse (ep8), Nurse #1 (ep14) *Ruby Lewis as Chloe *Ryan Heinke as Teenage Boy (ep126) *Ryan Zentner as Donovan (ep40) *Sal Landi as Donny *Sally Brooks as Lea Rappaport (ep42) *Sam Scarber as Lamar (ep28) *Sam Stefanski as Derek (ep78) *Sandy Martin as Woman #1 (ep18) *Sara Astin as Cowgirl Waitress (ep7) *Sara Van Horn as Crossing Guard (ep16) *Sarah Knowlton as Patty Rizzo (ep107) *Sarah Mikel as Cindy (ep101) *Sarah Ripard as Agent Aronson (ep130) *Sarah Zimmerman as Jennie (ep176) *Sawyer Church as Evan Mayer *Sayeed Shahidi as Charlie *Scotch Ellis Loring as Uniformed Cop (ep87) *Scott Allen Rinker as Priest (ep134) *Scott Atkinson as Policeman #1 (ep22) *Scott Leawenworth as Kirby Schilling (ep93) *Scott Michael Morgan as Officer Brovka (ep159) *Sean Blodgett as Delivery Man (ep74) *Sean Kanan as Jason (ep176) *Sean Smith as Yuppie Man (ep66) *Sergio Enrique as Police Officer (ep80) *Shaila Vaidya as Jenny (ep139) *Shania Accius as Shonda (ep5) *Sharon Madden as Nurse (ep99) *Sharon Muthu as Police Clerk (ep176) *Shauna Markey as Mother (ep145) *Shavon Kirksey as Barista (ep159) *Shaw Jones as DJ (ep125) *Shawn Woods as Bartender in Biker Bar (ep106) *Sherica Durdley as Wendy (ep1) *Shirley Jordan as Nurse (ep23) *Shulie Cowen as Deirdre (ep166) *Simon Brooke as Thief (ep68) *Skip Stellrecht as Booking Sergeant (ep39) *Soledad St. Hilaire as Helena *Sonia Iris Lozada as Blood Drive Nurse (ep35) *Sonya Leslie as Nurse (ep150) *Stacy Hall as Guard (ep143) *Stacy Solodkin as Haggard Woman (ep24) *Stefan Marks as Donald (ep91) *Stephanie Erb as Debbie (ep170) *Stephanie Jones as Laura (ep176) *Stephen Holland as Caterer (ep82) *Stephen Lunsford as Travers (ep106) *Stephen O'Mahoney as Paramedic (ep66), Paramedic #1 (ep62) *Stephen Ramsey as Sheriff (ep179) *Steve Kim as Angel (ep59) *Steve Kramer as Detective Hewitt (ep85) *Steve Seagren as Carl (ep159) *Steve Tom as Judge (ep23) *Steven Connor as Jack (ep176) *Steven Hack as Clerk (ep29) *Steven Lee Allen as Customer (ep82) *Stewart Rose as Man (ep125) *Stuart Pankin as Patrick (ep173) *Susan Angelo as Theresa Vitale (ep118) *Susan Carol Davis as Elegant Woman (ep108) *Susan Grace as Edna (ep151), Woman (ep132) *Susan Hinshaw as Middle-Aged Woman (ep108) *Susan Leslie as Jodi (ep61) *Suzanne Dodd as Woman (ep125) *Suzanne Friedline as Linda Flanagan (ep89) *Suzanne Krull as Sophie (ep120) *Sven Holmberg as Jerry (ep33) *Tahj Mowry as Matt (ep72) *Tamara Zook as Shopper #1 (ep149) *Tami-Adrian George as Mom #2 (ep88) *Tanja Reichert as Allison (ep30) *Tanner Maguire as Young Zach *Tara Karsian as Sarah (ep11) *Tatum Shank as Man (ep84) *Thomas Crawford as Campaign Rally Introducer (ep65) *Thomas Lumberg, Jr. as Immigration Agent (ep109) *Thomas Silcott as Nursing Home Van Driver (ep55) *Tiara Parker as Hostess (ep143) *Tiffany Thornton as Barbie (ep45) *Tim Monsion as Dr. Cunningham *Tim Rettley as Man (ep89) *Timothy Brennen as Cop (ep2) *Timothy Davis-Reed as Doctor (ep14) *Todd Kimsey as Ranger Thompson (ep68) *Todd Sherry as Russell (ep66) *Tokyo Police Club as Cold Splash (ep95) *Tom Beyer as Dr. Hanson (ep77) *Tom Schmid as Dr. Oakley (ep84) *Tom Titone as Doctor (ep80) *Tom Virtue as Man (ep10) *Tony Curtis Blondell as Firefighter (ep80) *Tony Winters as Phil the Tile Guy (ep8) *Tracy Burns as Receptionist (ep39) *Tracy Fraim as Photographer (ep128) *Travis Brorsen as Lloyd (ep28) *Travis Davis as Pageant Emcee (ep60) *Trevor Gagnon as Freddy (ep67) *Tricia Nickell as Reporter (ep4) *Trisha Simmons as Principal Stark (ep7) *Tucker Albrizzi as Little Bully (ep138) *Tuffet Schmelzle as Shopper #2 (ep149) *Tyler Brooks as Ranger #2 (ep68) *Valerie Dillman as Audrey (ep169) *Valorie Hubbard as Gossipy Woman #3 (ep67) *Vanessa Britting as Molly (ep115) *Verda Bridges as Hospital Nurse (ep35) *Victoria Kelleher as Housewife #1 (ep178) *Vince Cefalu as Mr. Jameson (ep124) *Vince Melocchi as Chuck (ep42) *Vincent M. Ward as Guard (ep97) *Virginia Watson as Nurse (ep33) *Vito D'Ambrosio as Silvio Vitale (ep118) *Wayne Lopez as Clyde *Wendy Schenker as Arresting Police Officer (ep86) *Wendy Worthington as Nurse Parker *Will Greenberg as Man (ep7) *William C. Mitchell as Judge (ep42) *William Christian as EMT #1 (ep92) *William Dennis Hunt as Realtor (ep23) *William Stanford Davis as William (ep40) *Winifred Freedman as Mrs. Tomlinson (ep56) *Winston Story as John (ep112) *Wolf Muser as Mr. Jacobs (ep168) *Yennifer Behrens as Pregant Woman #2 (ep178) *Zachary Gordon as Little Boy (ep71) *Zayne Emory as 12-Year Old Patrick (ep122) *Zia Harris as Waiter (ep95) 'Uncredited' *Elizabeth Sung - Translator (ep37) *Michael Blaiklock - Father Benson (ep158) Category:TV Series Category:2004 TV Series